A heart left broken
by heather20262
Summary: Clare is left heartbroken by Steven, but she meets Eli, the mysterious person she's always dreamed of, so, is it rebounding or is it love? :
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Chapter 1- _Clare_

The pain was unbearable. Unbearable.

I watched his car turn down the street and leave me alone in the bonechilling rain. My eyes stung, and the cold outside slithered and slashed at my arms and flesh that was unclothed.

Goose flesh covered my arms. The rocks were cold under my feet. I let out a fast breath and fell to the ground. The rocks stuck into my arms and legs.

I let out fast pants as the cold drenched me. A single light came on, from the house that Steven had told me in front of it, he "hated me and no longer wanted to be together anymore."

A skinny figure arose from the house. The teen was dressed in black on black, and had an purple umbrella above her. "Eli!" The girl screamed in a shriek voice. A taller version arose from the house.

" What, Raechel?" The figure stood above me. "Who is this?" He said with a terrified look on his face. "I don't know, she just showed up." My stomach had a deep pit feeling inside as I listened to their conversation.

The boy I know knew as Eli turned around to the house and shouted " Mr. Rockswell!" A larger man now arose from the house. "What are you guys just doing standing around? Help her up!"

He said in a deep rough voice. Eli bent down and picked me up. His arms were warm against my back, and I felt his hot breath against my neck. I buried my head into his cotton shirt. "I'll take her to my apartment, I was about to go back home anyways. Bye Raechel."

The rain was now numb, and I know, you SHOULD be scared in a moment like this, but somehow, I trusted this guy, and it felt right. He carried me over to the passenger side of his Black Hurse. He set me a little wrong in the seat and closed the door. I studied my surroundings.

One small light pole, a few mailboxes, we were on a small street. A cliche' kind of street. House by house. I heard Eli's door open and close. "You must be freezing." I opened my mouth to respond a yes, but only a small wimper came out.

He looked at me with a bewildered facial expression. " You don't have to talk." Then, he did something that I never expected that suddenly shook my world. He smiled the most wondrous smile.

A crooked smile, that make a dimple on his left cheek. My heart shook, and my stomach did cartwheels. He adjusted his body to the side and reached into the back of his car. He then, pulled out a green cover and handed it to me.

"Hope this helps. I'm Eli." His green eyes shined at me. I nodded and grabbed the cover. I wrapped it tightly around my front section.

"Not in some cheesy pick up way, but my apartment? Just to relax? Or do you want to go home?" Home was bad. Home was not a choice. Mom and dad were getting a divorce and that would have not worked. "Sure." It came out as a creak and I swallowed back hard and smiled

. "Apartment it is then." And with that, he turned the key in the ignition and we drove off.

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first story! I hope to pull out some more stuff soon! Any comments or anything, I ask you to give an amateur some hope and write something for me! Thank you, and I hope the 1st chapter is good!**


	2. Chapter 2: Letting Her In

Chapter 2: _Eli_

She sat silently beside me in the car, _Smooth Eli. Take her to her apartment. Whatcha gonna do there? Kiss her, no... watch some cheesy movie with her while you two snuggle on the couch? I sure hope not!_

I sighed and kept my eyes on the road. "I'm Clare." Broke the awkwardness. "Hi Clare." I heard her silent breathing. I looked over at her from the corner of my eyes. Her forehead, and all around her eyes had red blotches from crying. _Who made her fucking cry?_

Her golden reddish curls were perfect ringlets around her face. Her hazel eyes were locked on the window. She had on a yellow, orange, and brown sweatshirt was soaked and clinging to her body. I saw the turn-off road and turned on my blinker and willed the car to turn the corner. _Way to go Morty._

I stopped the car and looked at her. "We're here." I felt like a total idiot. I should have just took her home. She opened her door and climbed out. _At least it isn't rainy!_ I opened my door. The street lights shone on the wet road as I walked around the car. Clare was out of the car, looking around with a dazed expression.

I gripped my fingers on the side of my pants as I walked up the stairs to the apartment lobby. She silently followed behind me. As I reached the door, I moved back holding it and let her walk through. "Thank you" She said quietly and softly while smiling. I smiled back and let myself in.

I ignored the beige and grey walls, and the faint smell of mold lingering in the room. The dim lights lit the room and I walked towards the wooden staircase hidden by a wall. The only noises were the creaks and moans of the old building, the sounds of our feet on the floor, and the hushed breathing.

_ Talk about hearing a pen drop._ "This way." I said as I started to climb the staircase. Each step squeaked and wallowed under our feet. I gracefully hopped up each stair until we reached the second floor.

"Which room is yours?" Broke the silence. "Room 28." I replied in the steadiest voice I could manage. She made me nervous. Yes, she made me nervous and I had no idea why. I was usually so "smooth" But with her. . . I couldn't try that. AT ALL.

It seemed like two hours before we reached my room. As I dug out the single key to the door, she decided to spike up a convorsation. " My uncle used to live in these apartments."

She said, as a faint blush emerged on her cheek. "Who was your uncle?" I responed as I opened the oh so squeaky infamous wooden door. "Micheal LaFrey. Did you know him?" _Her uncle was THE Micheal LaFrey? THE Micheal LaFrey that helped me buy my hurse?_

"Of course I knew him. He helped me get my first car." I welcomed her in and closed the door behind her. The walls were a deep red and green, and the room was messy. It was scattered with magazines, socks, clothes, boxers, jackets, and everything else you couldn't manage a apartment without.

The kitchen was the first thing you seen, since it was openly visible the moment you walk through the door. Right to the right._ I'm such a poet._ She studied the kitchen with interest, then turned her attention to the left to the living room. A single black couch was placed in front of a LCD LG Flat screen.

She looked at me with approval. "Very Cool." She walked into the living room, and looked at the pictures on the wall. DeathHand posters I HAD to display, Evanescence, the works.

She sat down on the purple recliner. She looked at my Entertainment Set very appreciative. " You have A LOT of the best movies." It seems liked all the badness of today was gone for her. "Yeah. Hey, do you want some tea or anything?" I walked into the kitchen and shouted " I have coffee, hot tea, hot chocolate, and Dr. Pepper."

She walked into the kitchen. " I will happily take a glass of coffee." She smiled and sat down in one of the three dining room chairs. The kitchen was small, a single stove, a microwave above it, a few rows of cabinets up top, some cabinets down, A old refrigerator, and a single oven.

In the middle of it all was a wooden dark dining room table, and 3 dining chairs. I took off my jacket and draped it on the back of one of the two chairs available. "So, would you like some almond snacks, or some left over Chinese take-out?

**Authors note: Chapter 2! I'm so happy! Well, for some odd reason, every night I sit down at the computer, and either drink coffee or hot tea. Thank you for reading! :) I'll try to get out Chapter 3 before I leave for Colorado!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Coffee Kind

Chapter 3: _Clare_

"Uhmm. . . I'm not really that hungry, but I want to rush that coffee please."

I smiled and pointed my hand at the unplugged coffee maker. He smiled that amazing smile, and ran his fingers through his hair and leaned on the counter.

"What kind do you want?" I looked at him like he was ignorant of coffee.

"The. . . coffee kind" I smiled another smile. "Then Breakfast Blend it is then"

He strolled over to the coffee maker and started to go through the robotic moves of coffee. You know which one, Open it up, pour in coffee grinds, wash pot, pour water, the normal stuff.

Then, it suddenly hit me. Just an hour ago, my boyfriend for 3 years had dumped me. THE one that was the keeper of my innocent. THE one that kept my purity ring around his neck for a cruel sick joke for him and his friends.

_Here comes the headache._ I put my face into my hands and sighed. Stephen never loved me. I should have left him the night that my gut told me it wasn't going to work out. But, for some reason, I felt like I belonged at this table, in this apartment.

"You okay Clare?" I heard a voice call from behind me. "Yeah i'm fine. Just a migraine." I heard a _'thrump'_ beside me. "So. . . " Eli said, trying to fill the awkwardness that swirled in the air. "How old are you?" I looked at Eli from the small cracks between the space in my fingers.

"17." He responded. I nodded. I could feel his eyes on me. "If you don't mind my asking, and I hope this doesn't sound like some of that cliche crap on cheap movies, how old are YOU?" He sprinkled a hint and pinch of sarcasm on the "You".

"16" I responded. Man.. this did REALLY feel like one of those cheesy D- Rated movies. I slowly dropped my hands from my face, letting my eyes adjust to the lights. My stomach still twisted and twirled with teenage hormones and anxiety. "I go to Degrassi."

I literally felt the atmosphere change, and saw his eyes light up and color flush to his face. "REALLY?" He sounded like one of those over-excited 6 years old that just got told they are going to Disney Land or something. "That's so cool. I've always wanted to go there."

Eli stood up and grabbed a mug from a small cupboard. He then walked over to the coffee machine and poured a steamy black mug of coffee for me. "Your apartment is pretty unique. Where is your parents at? Or do they stay here?" He gave me a awkward look. "Well, it's a long story. How long you got?"

I looked him dead in his perfect green eyes "I got all night."

**Authors Note: Hey! It's me again! Since it's a wonderful Friday morningish night (Its 1am for me) I decided I will challenge myself to make two chapters tonight. I hope you like this! Leave me a review if there is anything you need to ask or if you found an error :) I always respond!**


	4. Chapter 4: The story behind the eyes

Chapter 4:_ Eli_

Images flashed through my mind:_The needles. The cigarettes. The cocaine. The bottles on the ground. The tears. The wounds. The pain of fists._"It all started with Bullfrog..."

Clare looked at me concerned. "You can tell me. Its okay." Her gentle grey-blue eyes looked at me, mixed with concern, warm smiles, and something hidden there.

"Well, Bullfrog is my dad" My voice quivered and my eyes ran moist. "He beat my mom, and one night when she tried to leave, he decided he would try to beat me too. The reason he beat was... was..." I looked away and sniffed. My eyes stung, and my stomach rose and dived.

"Eli, its okay. You don't have to tell me." I looked back at her. Her eyes were tear-filled also. "But the thing is, I WANT to tell you. I feel like I can trust you. I've never been able to trust someone like this."

She smiled and placed her hand on mine. They were warm. She smiled a warm smile that I saw trust and concern there. It gave me such arouse of confidence I looked at her and said " He beat my mom cause she threatened to tell the police about his drug addiction."

Clare's eyes now drained tears. "Oh, Eli..." She leaned over and hugged me. She burrowed her head into the corner of my neck, and her bouncy amber curls brushed and tickled my chin.

"My mom sends me money every month, cause I wanted to stay. After Julia died." She released me and looked at me with her hope filled eyes. "Who's Julia?"

...

After I told Clare about the crash and the fight, I now saw tears running down her face, and a mixed expression. "Eli. That must be terrible." I tried to show her my confidence. "It was, and it still is." Clare bit her cheek, and had the most adorable face on. "So what now?" I looked at her, and whispered in my lowest tone "Who made you cry?" Clare looked at me awkwardly.

She hoffed and turned her head, and placed her hands in her hair and ran them through it. "Stephen." She looked at me and smiled. Then, Christina Perri's "Jar Of Hearts" Suddenly blurred from Clare's pocket. She quickly dashed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pink flip phone. "Hello? Mom... I'll be home later. No I'm not with Stephen. Bye" She quickly hung up.

Her face was twisted and she was breathing fast. "Your mom?" She nodded. "I don't want to go home." I looked at her with concern, watching her rosy cheeks smile. She looked down with a expression, that was like what you got after eating a lemon.

"You don't have to Clare." She looked at me with a expression, that had a full smile, and rosy cheeks, and bright cheerful eyes. " Really?"

I looked at her with a wild grin, and a hand on her shoulder. "Really." She looked around. "It's Saturday night, right?" I laughed and looked at her, and wiped away a dry tear. "Yes Clare." She smiled. "Can it be like a sleepover?" She laughed a light and care free smile, and I could tell that she didn't get to laugh like that a lot.

"Yes Clare, it CAN be a sleepover." I smiled, and pulled myself out of the chair. I liked the way that the name Clare felt on my lips, and wanted to say it a lot more.

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long! I was a little busy! Hope you like it! Leave a review or message me, and give me an idea or if you like this, or find an error, please contact me! Sometimes I need fresh new ideas! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: You never know a person

Chapter 5: _Clare_

"Mhmm now..." I smiled and said. It seemed as if we had been together for years. "Follow me." I nodded and got up and followed.

I walked through the very messy living room, and into a vibrant hallway filled with purples, dark reds, and neon purples. "Holy cow!" I smiled and shouted.

Eli turned around and smiled a crooked grin. "Holy... cow? Very interesting Clare." I smiled and took a bow. There were only 3 rooms in the hallway, and one dim light on the mahogany roof.

"Interesting hallway." He flipped around fast. "Why thank you" He winked and kept walking. It was very surprisingly, well, clean.

A homie smell was in here, and the doors we passed were the prettiest brown i'd ever seen. I kept walking, hypnotized by the pretty colors on the wall, and the pictures, when i'd ran into Eli's back.

"Oh okay... this is my room." He presented with the opening of the very last door, on the back wall. I took in, a very red cover balled up on the bed, clothes, books, crumpled papers, and everything of the sort on the ground.

A small T.V was on the far side of the room, along side a dresser, with a small wooden box, a Mac Laptop, a small Skull, gloves, and a notebook. Then, a closet, and a box on the far side of the room.

The room was dark, and DeathHand posters were pinned everywhere in sight. "Sorry it's dirty." He looked around and kicked a few clothes, like it was going to help.

"Nah, its fine." I smiled and sat on his bed. 6 pillows were strung out along the bed, and a beside table was strung with cups. "You should really get someone to clean this." I laughed and he sat down beside me.

"Are you going to sleep in THAT?" He asked and looked over my body. I looked down. My red shirt was dirty, my pants were muddy, and my heels were broke. I looked at him helplessly.

"You have anything?" I asked, feeling blood rushing to my cheeks. "Boxers and a DeathHand shirt." He smiled and got up and walked to his dresser. "What's up with you and DeathHand?"

He looked at me aghasted, "DeathHand is amazing, and a god." I nodded and laughed. "Okay..." He threw plaid boxers and a black tee at me.

"Anything else my queen?" A small twinkle flashed through his eyes. "No my heroic servant." I smiled and stood up and took off my shirt slowly. " Oh geez I should umm... leave." He huffed and smiled, and blushed and stumbled backwards. He tripped over a chair.

Then made it to the door. I walked over and turned off his light. Black lights then came on. He had such a mind blowing room. I looked around. I slid on the black shirt, then slid off my pants, and my heels, slowly. I then hitched on the boxers.

"I'm dressed!" I hollered, and heard footsteps slowly adding up to the room, and his door opened.

"So Miss Clare, where you going to sleep?" Something odd happened to me that I would have never done. I let my hormones over drive my common sense and all my raising. "Where do you want me to?

A small grin spread across his face.

**Authors note: Hope you like it, i am a little tired and HOPE it is good. May fix it tomorrow! Peace to my readers... I love you guys!:)**


End file.
